Les pupilles de sang
by Takomaki
Summary: Kurapika a récupéré quelques pupilles écarlates mais pas toutes. Cette fois-ci il en a repéré un bon paquet dans le manoir enchanté d'un vieux déjanté... Kurapika part pour l'aventure, suivit à contre-coeur de ses amis collants Gon, Kirua et Léolio!
1. Le manoir enchanté

**Les pupilles de sang**

**Résumé :** Kurapika a disparu du manga quand il est allé chercher les pupilles de sang. Il en a récupéré quelques-unes mais pas toutes. Cette fois-ci il en a repéré un bon paquet dans le manoir enchanté d'un vieux déjanté... Kurapika part pour l'aventure, suivit à contrecœur de ses amis collants Gon, Kirua et Léolio !

**Petit mot:** Bon je suis partie pour une série ! Cette histoire se passe un peu hors contexte, on va dire après les kimera ants.

En espérant publier assez souvent... la régularité c'est pas mon truc… mais lisez quand même la suite ! + petite modif : réécrit et corrigé !

_**Chapitre 1 : Le manoir enchanté**_

Sous un soleil étouffant, un verre de cocktail glacé fondait littéralement sous la chaleur. Des cris d'enfants agités se faisaient entendre au loin couvrant le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers et le sable doré. C'était le plus beau moment de l'été et les mouettes, qui virevoltaient au-dessus de la plage, semblaient se moquer des touristes qui cuisaient littéralement sous les rayons de soleil.

Une personne aux cheveux bruns, allongée sur un transat, sentait son front ruisseler et son corps se liquéfier. Il prit son verre qui était posé sur la table à côté de lui et goba le contenu en un trait. Cela eu juste l'effet de lui donner une brève sensation de rafraichissement. Il savait qu'ensuite cela lui donnerait plus chaud et lui ferait tourner la tête rapidement. Mais au fond peu lui importait, c'était même un peu l'effet recherché.

Il se rappela d'autre chose qui lui faisait tourner la tête : c'était les jeunes filles qui passaient en bikini se baigner.

Il commanda à nouveau un autre cocktail.

Il espérait sans doute qu'avec un peu plus d'alcool dans le sang, il aurait plus le courage d'aborder les jeunes filles, ou au moins de se sentir moins bête lorsqu'elles l'enverraient balader. Il réajusta ses lunettes de soleil et sourit. Il espérait ne pas rentrer seul à la fin de sa journée. Le jeune homme se leva et bomba son torse, il repéra une jeune fille face au vent, aux cheveux dorés. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait! Les cheveux blonds étaient ses préférés depuis quelques années.

D'un pas assuré il partit en direction de la jeune fille, en évitant sur son chemin deux boules argentées qu'avaient lancé deux papis hilares, un groupe d'enfants bien agités et un chien tentant de rattraper un frisbee. Arrivé à son but, il murmura au cou de la jeune blonde:

- Salut, est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?

Avant que la jeune fille ne se retourne, un torrent de sable lui brouilla la vue et soudain il sentit quelque chose de glacé le recouvrir des pieds à la tête. Quand il put enfin parvenir à distinguer à nouveau quelque chose, il se rendit compte qu'il était trempé des pieds à la tête et également qu'il avait du sable mouillé partout. Il se sentit totalement ridicule en entendant les rires bruyants aux alentours. Il se tourna vers les rires les plus proches et se rendit compte que deux gamins étaient hilares, les larmes aux yeux.

- Gon ! Kirua ! J'aurais dû me douter ! Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez faire ce genre de blagues ! s'exclama le jeune homme énervé.

Il chercha des yeux la fille bonde, mais elle était déjà partie.

- On t'a bien eu sur ce coup là, Léolio ! s'esclaffa Kirua. Tu rentreras tout seul ce soir !

- Ça c'est ce qu'on verra ! J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! répliqua celui-ci.

L'hôtel où séjournait Léolio était non loin de la plage, quelques rues plus loin. Son statut de Hunter lui avait permis d'accéder à un vrai palace. Des maîtres d'hôtel attentifs, une clientèle aisée et des petits chefs de travail traversaient les couloirs, les uns pressés, les autres relaxés par l'air marin. Léolio avait eu droit à une suite qui donnait vue sur la mer turquoise. Gon et Kirua prirent le temps de s'installer à leur aise pendant que Léolio commandait quelques boissons.

- Hé Léolio ! On ne boit toujours pas d'alcool ! avertit Kirua.

Le soupir de ce dernier indiqua qu'il aurait souhaité partager son ivresse.

- Commande trois Hunternade ! Deux pour moi et une pour Gon !

Léolio s'installa ensuite aux côtés de ses amis. Il était ravi ce que ces derniers lui rendent visite, bien qu'il garde une petite amertume quant à la blague de la plage.

- Alors, vous avez enfin pu vous libérer pour fêter la fin d'année à l'école de médecine qui a été réussie avec succès! s'exclama Léolio ravi.

- Oui! On est venu te soutenir pour que tu continues dans la même voie l'année prochaine! acquiesça Gon avec un sourire.

- Par contre je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas la fête avec tes camarades de classes? demanda Kirua.

- Ah ! C'est pas vraiment ça, on avait prévu de faire la fête, mais les premiers jours... je voulais, enfin vous voir quoi ! répondit l'interrogé maladroitement.

- Toi t'as eu des soucis avec une nana dans ta classe... lança Kirua avec perspicacité.

Léolio sentit ses joues s'embraser et de la sueur couler sur sa tempe.

- En plein dans le mille! fit Gon qui se sentait compatissant avec son ami, il s'était surement encore fait lamentablement jeter.

- De toutes façons je veux pas de copine maintenant… et puis je voulais vous voir ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis la dernière aventure ? demanda Léolio pour changer de sujet.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Kurapika ? demanda Gon en guise de réponse.

À ce nom, Léolio se mordit les lèvres furieux. Il y avait décidément une raison pour laquelle Léolio était en colère avec son ami, mais les deux plus jeunes l'ignoraient.

- Il ne répond jamais quand je l'appelle ! répondit Léolio avec hargne après un moment de silence.

- Bah, il doit être occupé, fit simplement Kirua, mais il avait l'air inquiet.

- Il a peut-être une mission très difficile en ce moment, ajouta Gon prudemment.

Lui non plus ne savait pas pourquoi son ami ne donnait pas de signe de vie, mais il avait confiance en lui.

- Ouais... fit Léolio d'une voix faible en se levant.

Il se mit dos aux deux enfants, face à la fenêtre.

- Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à lui...

Léolio se tut. Kirua releva la tête surpris par la trop grande importance qu'il accordait à son ami.

- ... à lui casser la gueule! reprit plus fort Léolio en tapant du poing la vitre qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Kirua tomba à la renverse sous la surprise et Gon ne sut pas quoi dire et regarda son ami faire les cents pas.

- Gon c'est toi qui devrait être le plus en colère après lui! signala Léolio.

- Bah euh... pourquoi? demanda Gon ne sachant plus trop où son ami voulait en venir.

- C'est lui qui t'as laissé tomber au moment où t'en avais le plus besoin! s'écria Léolio furieux. Il s'en fiche complètement de nous!

- Calme-toi Léolio, lança Kirua. On lui fait confiance, s'il n'était pas là c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison, non?

Léolio s'assit, pas très convaincu.

Ils furent soudain interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. C'était une femme de ménage qui avait l'air vraiment très furieuse.

Le repas du soir fut vraiment très copieux. Les mets étaient à volonté et ils étaient succulents. Salade explosive du cuistot Kali, tarte aux œufs colorés, et fruits de toutes sortes et couleurs. Léolio était hilare et racontait maintenant tous les commérages qu'il y avait dans sa classe de médecine. Kirua parut intéressé par les histoires, tandis que Gon contemplait le ciel d'un air distrait.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Gon? demanda Kirua.

- Je pensais à Gin, dit Gon pensif. Je me demandais ce qu'il était en train de chercher en ce moment. Un nouveau trésor?

- Bah les Hunters ont pleins d'objectifs non? Tu lui demanderas quand ton chemin croisera le sien! répondit Kirua d'un air détaché.

- Et toi tu vas faire quoi cette fin d'été? demanda Gon à Léolio pour penser à autre chose.

- Ah! Ouais fini la fête les amis! Faut que je travaille! J'ai justement trouvé un travail qui va me fournir pas mal d'argent les gars... ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- Quoi donc?

- Garde du corps!

Gon et Kirua le regardèrent interrogatifs, ça avait été jadis le travail de leur ami Kurapika et ils doutaient que Léolio serait très apte à assumer un travail pareil.

- Mais enfin Léolio, tu ne vas quand même pas te lancer dans ça! Tu es trop feignant! railla Kirua.

- Attends! Tu ne sais pas qui je dois protéger! La plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie! annonça Léolio ravi.

Gon et Kirua échangèrent un regard. Il était sûr que la naïveté et le penchant de Léolio pour les femmes risquait de le perdre.

- C'est pour un type taré qui collectionne les femmes de tous les pays et de toutes les races, ajouta Léolio l'air légèrement admiratif.

Kirua se demanda subitement avec dégoût si son ami serait capable de lui aussi monter un harem plus tard.

- Il faut que j'escorte cette fille jusqu'au manoir du type...

La pièce était sombre, quelques vieux journaux traînaient parterre datant sûrement de quelques années. Sur l'un il y avait écrit en gros "Vol massif d'objet de valeurs lors de la grande vente aux enchères de York Shin City" En plus petit il était écrit "sous le nez de la mafia". Sur un autre bout de papier figurait "Monstres à l'origine d'hécatombes" et à côté on pouvait lire "Goturo Est, la source du mal". Un autre journal tenu par une personne à la peau ridé avait comme titre "Greed Island a une fin! La chronologie du jeu mythique".

Une femme aux cheveux violets ébouriffés entra dans la salle et balança un journal sur la table.

- Celui-là il est récent, lança-t-elle d'une voix criarde. Il vous apportera de quoi patienter!

La personne à qui avait parlé la femme prit le journal, ne la remercia pas et ne rajouta pas un mot. Cette dernière partit en claquant la porte. Dans le journal il y avait plusieurs inscriptions dont "Panique à la Confédération des Hunters" et un peu plus loin "Un geste déplacé porte un nouveau leader : chroniques des Hunters". La personne qui tenait le journal étouffa un rire. Décidément il y avait quelque chose de drôle là-dedans, certaines personnes ne changeraient jamais. Elle continua à lire le journal avant de le déposer sur la table d'un geste violent. Elle en avait marre d'attendre.

Elle prit le temps d'observer les autres personnes autour d'elle. Certaines assises sur les chaises, d'autres par terre. Quelques-unes lisant un livre, les autres regardant les mouches voler.

La femme aux cheveux violets revint et appela:

- Atukura!

La personne se sentit soulagée et suivit l'autre dans un couloir tout aussi sombre que la salle. Quand finalement ils arrivèrent jusqu'au bout, ils rentrèrent dans une vaste pièce avec une cheminée un bureau et un grand fauteuil pourpre où au milieu une petite fille aux yeux fermés était assise. Quand ils s'approchèrent, il fut cependant évident que ce n'était pas une petite fille, mais plutôt une femme sans âge, comme une poupée de cire. Elle avait un air mystique et quelque chose qui inspirait la sagesse.

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis venu, ô grande chamane, fit Atukura.

- Atukura... c'est ça? demanda la chamane en prenant l'autre personne par le bras.

Elle avait une voix rauque.

- Oui?

- Tu mens! annonça la chamane.

Elle fit signe à la femme aux cheveux violets de partir.

- Ton vrai prénom est Kurapika... dit la chamane après que la personne fut partie. Tu es le dernier survivant du clan Kuruta. Ton cœur est aussi noir que les ténèbres, mais tu as l'esprit vif et un bon fond.

Kurapika parut un peu agacé par ces énumérations mais n'osa pas interrompre la chamane.

- Tu es venu pour connaître ton chemin. Est-ce sera celui qui te mèneras vers la lumière ou celui qui te mèneras vers les plus profondes abysses?

Kurapika attendit. Rien ne se passa, la chamane s'était tue.

- Vous attendez une réponse de ma part? demanda Kurapika impatient.

- Non mon enfant, deux chemins s'ouvrent à toi, à toi de choisir ton chemin.

- Attendez, vous savez pourquoi je suis venu, et vous me proposez deux chemins énigmatiques? demanda Kurapika qui sentait venir la colère.

Depuis qu'il avait affronté les araignées, il arrivait difficilement à contrôler ses émotions.

- Tu souhaites avoir la réponse d'un chemin à court terme, mais il faut que tu choisisses la voie de ta destinée, tu es à la croisée des chemins, tu ne pourras plus reculer.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir où je peux me procurer les prochaines pupilles écarlates! s'écria Kurapika perdant son sang-froid.

Il se mordit la lèvre, cette femme, l'énervait énormément avec ses fausses questions.

- Oui, je le sais... répondit la chamane. C'est un chemin qui demande beaucoup de sacrifices.

- J'ai déjà tout sacrifié, répondit Kurapika. Mon temps, ma dignité, mon honneur...

- Tes amis... ajouta sagement la chamane.

À ce mot là le cœur de Kurapika s'accéléra.

- Non, je les maintiens le plus loin possible pour ne pas les mêler à mes problèmes! rétorqua-t-il.

- Et pourtant, c'est eux qui viendront à toi, car vous êtes déjà liés...

- Je ferais tout mon possible pour les maintenir éloignés!

- Tout n'est pas en ton pouvoir Kurapika du clan Kuruta, tu peux décider pour ta vie, mais pas pour celle des autres...

Kurapika ignora superbement cette réflexion.

- Vous allez me dire où je peux trouver mes prochaines pupilles écarlates? demanda Kurapika l'air menaçant.

- Tu as déjà choisi ta voie... dit simplement la chamane. Il te faudra accéder à l'endroit qu'on appelle le manoir enchanté. Il te suffira de te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas, mais dévoiler ton identité que tu caches habituellement. Tu rencontreras le maitre des lieux. Attention ne le tue pas, il te sera précieux, car c'est lui qui te mènera aux autres pupilles.

- Où est ce manoir? demanda Kurapika calme cette fois-ci.

- Dans un pays où règnent contes de fées et histoires d'horreurs! Ton site de Hunters devrait le répertorier!

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Attends jeune Kuruta, dit la chamane. J'en vois beaucoup comme toi qui réclament vengeance. Écoute ton cœur et pas toujours ta haine, car elle te consumera jusqu'à la fin et ne te laissera plus rien... Ne reperds pas tout une nouvelle fois.

Kurapika se retourna et partit sans lui dire merci.

_à suivre..._


	2. Le collectionneur de jeunes filles

**Les pupilles de sang**

**Résumé :** Kurapika a disparu du manga quand il est allé chercher les pupilles de sang. Il en a récupéré quelques-unes mais pas toutes. Cette fois-ci il en a repéré un bon paquet dans le manoir enchanté d'un vieux déjanté... Kurapika part pour l'aventure, suivi à contrecœur de ses amis collants Gon, Kirua et Léolio!

**Petit mot: **ré-écrit et corrigé ! merci Mushu !

_**Chapitre 2 : Le collectionneur de jeunes filles**_

La rue grouillait de babioles en tout genre et des gens s'affairent à les comparer, à monter et descendre leur prix. C'était dimanche matin et le marché était rempli de touristes, vendeurs, curieux et flâneurs. Léolio regarda tout cela avec un air nostalgique. Il repensa à comment il savait bien marchander, aux enchères de York Shin City qui était aussi la dernière fois où il avait vu Kurapika... il rougit de colère à cette pensée. Kirua qui ne perdait pas une minute pour embêter Léolio, ne rata cette occasion!

- Hé Léol! Tu vas juste faire le travail le plus ennuyeux du monde!

Léolio lui jeta un regard assassin, mais Kirua répondit par un éclat de rire.

- Je te signale, que je vais accompagner la plus belle beauté du monde! rétorqua Léolio avec un air de triomphe.

- Oui, la plus belle beauté qui appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre! T'auras même pas intérêt à la toucher! fit remarquer Kirua.

Léolio devint encore plus rouge mais cette fois-ci de honte.

- Bon c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, fit Gon. Alors bonne chance dans ton job Léolio!

- Salut les mômes! lança Léolio avec une mine un peu triste.

- On se reverra bientôt! lança Kirua.

Et ils ne se doutaient pas à quel point!

Léolio arrêta un taxi qui l'amena directement à l'aéroport. Arrivé là-bas, il prit le premier vol vers le pays le plus farfelu du continent, Zauberei. Il devait rencontrer son employeur dans un hôtel de la capitale à Magia. Il était quand même inquiet, car il ne savait pas s'il maitrisait suffisamment le nen pour faire cet emploi, mais c'était un des seuls qui lui permettrait d'avoir beaucoup d'argent à sa disposition pour une raison spéciale… mais il s'efforça de changer le cours de ses pensées.

Arrivé à Magia, il se rendit à l'hôtel Kingdom, pour y rencontrer son employeur. Il monta au sixième étage avec l'ascenseur et marcha sur un tapis doré quand il arriva dans une gigantesque pièce, comme une salle de réception. Il y avait quelques hommes à l'air de gorilles, des employés de l'hôtel servant des mets, quelques types qui avaient plus ou moins l'air d'assassins, une personne portant une cagoule dont on ne pouvait que voir ses yeux, une personne à l'air de femme d'affaire et un étrange personnage assis au bout de la pièce. Il était petit, vieux avec un chapeau pointu violet et des étoiles argentées imprimées, avec un accoutrement violet également et une cape de la même couleur. Il était entouré de deux jeunes femmes, une à la peau caramel aux yeux verts et cheveux touffus, la deuxième blanche comme la neige, cheveux d'un rouge feu et yeux violets. Il pensa directement à Kurapika car la fille avait les yeux qui scintillaient d'un étrange éclat qui lui rappelait les yeux écarlates. Il sentit la colère lui monter à la figure, mais avant de faire un effort pour chasser ce sentiment de son esprit, le personnage en violet prit la parole.

- Aaaah! Voilà encore un postulant! s'exclama-t-il. Décline ton nom.

- Je suis Léolio, annonça-t-il mal à l'aise. Voici ma carte de Hunter.

- Pff quel bleu! fit une voix derrière.

C'était un des gorilles qui avait parlé.

- Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas montrer sa carte de Hunter à n'importe qui, car en un geste on te la vole!

- On t'a pas sonné le singe! répliqua Léolio piqué à vif.

Le type le regarda d'un air menaçant et sembla se gonfler.

- Tu veux que je t'écrase ta gueule de bleuet!? menaça-t-il.

- Viens si tu l'oses, c'est pas ta face de babouin qui va m'effrayer!

Et avant que quiconque effectue un geste ou dise quelque chose, le mec à l'allure de gorille attaqua. Il bondit sur Léolio qui esquiva et frappa le sol avec une telle force qu'un trou se creusa. Léolio dans les airs, en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de pied que l'autre para. Il saisit la jambe de Léolio et envoya celui-ci valser dans les airs. Ce dernier en profita pour utiliser son nen afin d'envoyer une boule de nen à partir de son pied, ce qui dit l'effet d'un féroce coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire. Le type en eut le souffle coupé. Ensuite Léolio envoya un missile de nen de son poing et frappa le visage du type déjà titubant, qui fut assommé. Mais comme Léolio ne pouvait pas se téléporter lui-même il finit sa course contre le mur et finit à moitié-assommé sous les débris. Le minuscule type applaudit avec entrain en sautillant.

- Excellent! Excellent!

Les autres le regardèrent d'une mine noire.

- Tu es reçu! fit-il à l'attention de Léolio.

Ce dernier se releva difficilement des débris en se massant la tête.

- Je veux encore recruter deux autres personnes! annonça le type en violet.

Les autres se regardèrent en se jaugeant des yeux.

- Je n'accepte pas de femmes, car elles ne sont pas faites pour combattre mais seulement pour être admirée! annonça le vieux à l'intention de la femme d'affaires.

- Quoi? s'exclama-t-elle indignée. En tant que femme je peux vous apporter les filles les plus exquises et raffinées qui soient!

Le vieillard eut l'air de considérer son choix. Il réfléchit en se tenant le menton et regardant en l'air comme un enfant.

La femme s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, Léolio crut entendre le mot "route". Le vieux regarda à son tour la femme étonnée et lui annonça qu'elle était engagée. Cela produit un grognement dans toute la salle. Il restait encore une dizaine de personnes.

- Comment choisir le reste? demanda le vieux plus à lui-même qu'aux autres.

La tension montait.

- Aaaah! La ploum! Ploum! Ploum! Une bou-lle d'or, va t'en tu sors!

Cela tomba sur la personne à cagoule.

- Mais co-mme la rei-ne et le roi ne le veu-lent pas ça se-ra toi au bout de trois! Un, deux, trois!

Cela retomba sur la personne à la cagoule.

Un gros craquement se fit entendre.

- Non mais vous vous foutez de qui là? s'écria un des types présent. Vous allez voir!

Il s'élança sur le vieux mais le type à cagoule, la femme d'affaires et Léolio s'imposèrent.

- Si tu tiens à la vie ne fais pas un geste, souffla le type à la cagoule avec une voix étrangement douce, mais menaçante.

- T'as pas intérêt à l'attaquer où tu vas nous trouver sur notre route, on a déjà été engagés! lança Léolio.

Le type eut l'air de se rendre, mais au moment où personne ne s'y attendait il bondit sur le vieux et le type à cagoule lui coupa la tête. Léolio eut une grimace d'horreur. Un autre type apparut soudain dans la pièce, il était chauve, un air de ninja.

- Ah, de toute façon, si tu n'avais pas agi je l'aurais tué, fit le ninja au type à cagoule.

- Hanzô! s'exclama Léolio.

Le ninja tourna sa tête vers Léolio et fit une tête surprise. Il lui fit de sa main un signe pour qu'il se taise, mais tout le monde s'en aperçut.

- Intéressant! fit le vieux. J'ai déjà 6 gardes du corps avec moi, fit le collectionneur de filles. Alors ceux qui ont étés recalés vous pouvez partir.

Les personnes ne se firent pas prier et partirent pour la plupart déçus, mais certains murmuraient qu'ils ne voulaient pas travailler pour un dégénéré.

- Alors laissez-moi vous conter à chacun sa mission, fit le vieillard. Vous allez donc travailler pour moi, mais pas en tant que garde du corps, mais en tant que chercheurs et escorteurs de jeunes filles. Je veux que vous dénichiez les plus belles et les plus rares! Léolio je t'ai choisi pour ta spontanéité et ton physique, car les jeunes filles seront plus aptes à se laisser aborder. Helles, pour ce que tu m'as dit. Et Shadow, pas très original comme nom, mais pour ta discrétion et ton efficacité.

Léolio se demanda comment avait-il pu le choisir à son efficacité puisqu'il avait fait la "Ploum" pour choisir le dénommé Shadow.

- Je vais vous donner à chacun votre mission, ici tout de suite! continua le vieux. Je m'impatiente de voir mes belles nouvelles perles! Helles, tu iras comme tu me l'as proposé. Shadow, tu iras dans le palais du roi de Génépi, tiens voici ton enveloppe mission. Et Léolio, voici la tienne, tu iras me chercher cette merveille à la République Padokia et me l'escorter chez moi ok?

Léolio sentit que commençait une longue mission pour lui.

Gon et Kirua avaient quitté Léolio et s'apprêtaient à se séparer également. Ils avaient été ravis de leur retrouvailles avec leur ami, mais ils avaient des choses à faire chacun de leur côté. Gon voulait aller voir Mito et Kirua...

- Tu sais pourquoi je dois partir Gon! fit Kirua un peu nostalgique.

- Oui je sais! Prends soin de toi et de ce qui t'es cher!

- Ouais, fit Kirua d'un air distrait. Mais tu sais quoi Gon, y'a un truc qui me dérange avec Léolio. Pourquoi s'est-il engagé dans ce travail-là, c'est pas du tout son genre de s'accaparer avec des imbéciles de patrons! Encore moins lorsqu'ils font un trafic d'humains non?

Gon resta pensif.

- Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il compte croiser Kurapika comme ça?

Kirua regarda Gon avec un air incrédule.

- Tu déconnes! s'exclama ce premier. Il nous a bien dit que sa raison c'était parce qu'il y avait des filles! Il n'aurait pas cru que Kurapika était une fille quand même! Parce que s'il en était tombé amour... hé! tout s'explique! Pourquoi il est encore tellement irrité que Kurapika ne lui adresse pas la parole! Il a le cœur bris...

- Chuut! fit Gon stoppant Kirua dans ses délires.

Kirua se tût immédiatement, pas parce que Gon le lui avait dit, mais parce que lui aussi avait senti une présence pas très agréable.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux et décidèrent de se mêler à la foule de la rue tout en continuant à discuter.

- C'est vraiment oppressant... fit remarquer Kirua.

- Oui, je ne pense pas que ce soit bien intentionné, fit Gon inquiet.

Ils accélérèrent le pas et sortirent de la foule et ils se mirent à courir pour éloigner le poursuivant. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une forêt, coururent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en effaçant leur Zetsu et tombèrent au bout d'une clairière nez-à-nez avec...

- Hisoka! s'exclama Gon surpris.

Hisoka les accueilli avec un large sourire et à ses pieds il y avait une silhouette recroquevillée avec de longs cheveux noirs.

- Allons, allons, ne soyez pas trop surpris... fit Hisoka. Vous vous étiez rendu compte que cette fille vous suivait?

Gon et Kirua échangèrent un regard.

- Oui, mais ça n'avait aucune importance puisqu'elle ne représentait aucun danger, fit remarquer Kirua.

- Elle m'a supplié de l'aider, raconta Hisoka, l'air dément. Ha... Et vous avez ce qu'elle a dit alors que je m'apprêtais à la tuer?

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux.

- Qu'elle était pourchassée par le plus grand marchand de filles au monde! répondit-t-il à sa propre question.

Gon et Kirua doutaient peu que Hisoka soit capable d'un acte d'altruisme.

- Après a surgi son poursuiveur, continua Hisoka. Il était très fort, je l'ai tué avec plaisir, du coup je me suis calmé et cette fillette a mentionné ton nom Gon!

Il avait prononcé le nom de Gon d'une voix passionnée, un peu démente.

Gon déglutit. Il n'avait pas tellement peur pour lui-même mais pour la suite.

- Je me suis alors dit que c'était une mission intéressante pour vous... n'est-ce pas Nôkô!

Gon reconnu tout de suite son amie d'enfance de l'île de la Baleine, qui avait un peu grandi après ces dernières années. Elle était frissonnante et secouée de sanglots. Visiblement Hisoka la terrifiait.

- Pourquoi nous la livrer? demanda Kirua peu dupe.

- Pour qu'elle soit enfin en paix, vous devez vous rendre chez ce collectionneur de femmes, sinon elle sera chassée toute sa vie!

Puis ensuite Hisoka se volatilisa en laissant Gon et Kirua stupéfaits.

- Qu'est-ce qui est tombé sur la tête de Hisoka?! s'exclama Kirua.

Gon regarda Nôkô avancer vers lui.

- Gon... murmura-t-elle faiblement avant de s'écrouler.

Kirua soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Gon?

- Je ne sais pas, Mito me tuerait si je ne l'aidais pas, répondit celui-ci.

- Oui et puis, même sans Mito tu l'aurais quand même aidé non? Tu veux savoir ce que Hisoka à derrière le crâne, non?

Gon acquiesça.

- Et puis j'ai beaucoup joué avec Nôkô étant petit... je lui dois bien ça!

La pièce était allumée par des bougies et un feu de cheminée. Le lieu ressemblait à une véritable taverne du moyen-âge. Des types saouls brandissaient des épées et se prenaient pour un roi ou un noble chevalier alors qu'ils avaient plutôt la tête de vermines et de bandits.

Kurapika maudit la chamane, et la stupide mission. Se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas était une chose aisée, mais il ne pouvait donc pas approcher le type comme garde du corps, ni comme Hunter. Alors il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Entrer dans la gueule du loup, être quelqu'un d'inoffensif. Il grimaça à cette pensée.

Un type entra à la taverne. Il avait des lunettes carrées et l'air d'un intello avec des taches de rousseur. Il avait l'air chétif, mais cela était le seul contact qu'il avait avec "elle".

- Bonjour, je suis Agosto! se présenta le jeune homme.

- Atukaru! fit Kurapika d'un air détaché.

- Je crois que je ne pourrais pas vous présenter à "elle" sous cet accoutrement... dit le dénommé Agosto en observant Kurapika.

- Je choisis comment je m'habille, quel que soit le travail que je fais, lâcha Kurapika acide.

- Oui, oui excusez-moi, mais il faut quelque chose de plus euh... convenant... être sur son trente-et-un !

- Si ça veut dire s'habiller comme un personnage de conte de fée, il en est hors de question! lança Kurapika sèchement.

- Humm... hésita Agosto.

- Je crois qu'on n'est pas là pour parler des vêtements, rappela Kurapika, mais cela sonna comme une menace car Agosto sembla tendu.

- Euh, oui bien sûr, acquiesça le jeune homme aux lunettes. Donc vous pouvez la trouver dans cet hôtel... à partir de demain.

Il passa une carte de visite à Kurapika.

Kurapika l'observa attentivement, il était écrit "Au bout des rêves". Il se leva sans regarder Agosto.

- Bien j'irais la rejoindre à l'hôtel demain, fit Kurapika en guise d'au revoir.

Et il partit laissant Agosto perplexe.

_à suivre..._


	3. Une rencontre espérée

Les pupilles de sang

**Résumé **: Kurapika a disparu du manga quand il est allé chercher les pupilles de sang. Il en a récupéré quelques-unes mais pas toutes. Cette fois-ci il en a repéré un bon paquet dans le manoir enchanté d'un vieux déjanté... Kurapika part pour l'aventure, suivit à contrecœur de ses amis collants Gon, Kirua et Léolio!

**Petit mot:** merci pour votre lecture et excusez mes publications hasardeuses… je passe déjà trop de temps devant l'ordinateur !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre tellement espérée<strong>_

Blanc et douillet. Comme être dans un nuage et protégé par eux. La sensation moelleuse de se sentir entouré par quelque chose d'agréable et de réconfortant. Nôkô se réveilla avec cette idée à l'esprit lorsqu'elle reprit conscience dans un petit hôtel en bord de plage. Elle se redressa rapidement sans savoir où elle était. Elle put apercevoir que le soleil rentrait par la fenêtre et dans un coin...

- Gon!

La personne interpellée se retourna.

- Oh Gon! Je suis tellement désolée de te causer autant d'ennuis! C'est... ces types m'ont capturée et puis ce...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura calmement Gon. J'ai un ami qui est allé travailler au château du collectionneur, je peux lui demander de faire quelque chose.

- J'ai eu si peur Gon!

- Tout va bien se passer...

Kirua rentra soudainement avec un paquet de friandises et quelques tablettes de chocolats.

- Petit déjeuner! s'exclama celui-ci les yeux gourmands.

Nôkô observa tout cet arrivage de marchandise avec stupéfaction. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas les petits déjeuners qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? demanda-t-elle encore inquiète.

- Il faut que tu retournes à l'île de la Baleine, fit Gon. Tes parents...

- Non! s'écria Nôkô effrayée. Ils me traqueront!

Gon regarda Nôkô avec compassion.

- Il faudrait contacter Léolio non? proposa Kirua.

Gon resta pensif, Hisoka suggérait d'aller affronter l'organisateur de tout cela. Mais c'était du suicide, surtout depuis que leur ami travaillait là-bas. Hisoka était-il au courant de cela? S'amusait-il à voir des amis se mettre des obstacles? Si Gon allait effectivement arrêtait le collectionneur, Léolio n'aurait plus de travail. Mais Léolio avait sans doute une bonne raison d'être allé travailler là-bas. Etait-ce en lien avec Kurapika? Non, pas à ce qu'il sache. Et de toute façon Léolio ne savait rien de ce dernier non plus.

SHUUUUUUUU!

De la fumée sortait des oreilles de Gon. Kirua lui donna un coup sur la tête pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Aïe!

- Arrête de te prendre la tête, on verra en temps voulu!

Gon acquiesça.

* * *

><p>L'hôtel "Au bout des rêves" était un hôtel luxueux qui se présentait sous une forme de montagne entourée par des nuages artificiels. Kurapika entra et se rendit à la chambre qui était inscrite sur la carte de visite de l'hôtel. Il sonna à la porte, on lui ouvrit. C'était une femme aux cheveux châtains clair, les cheveux tirés en chignon strict, des lunettes rectangulaires et elle était vêtue d'un tailleur. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand elle vit Kurapika sur le seuil.<p>

- Oh ! Rentrez! s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Kurapika ne souriait pas du tout, mais il rentra quand même.

- Je suis tellement surprise d'être en votre présence, fit-elle presque émue.

Kurapika serra les dents.

- Vous boirez bien quelque chose? demanda la femme au chignon.

- Non merci, souffla Kurapika tendu.

- Allez! Du champagne! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je reçois un membre du clan Kuruta comme ça!

Il commençait à reperdre patience. Ça ne l'amusait pas de tout de voir une personne qui le considérait comme un être exceptionnel seulement parce qu'il venait d'un clan en extinction et qu'il en était le seul représentant.

- Quand je lui en ai parlé, il a bien sûr été ravi! raconta la femme tout en se servant du champagne. Rien de tel ne lui ferait plus plaisir! Et à moi aussi!

Kurapika fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis ethnologue! En fait j'ai fait ces études-là avant de me dédier aux affaires! Et là j'ai en quelque sorte décrochée l'affaire du siècle!

La femme gloussa, il semblait qu'elle était déjà éméchée.

Kurapika serra ses poings, il devait garder son sang-froid et ne pas passer sa colère sur cette femme stupide, qui le considérait plus comme un trophée que comme un humain. Il avait toujours su garder son calme, sauf quand il s'agissait de l'araignée. Cependant depuis quelque temps, il perdait souvent son calme et était impatient. La recherche des pupilles écarlates n'avançait pas aussi facilement et il n'avait pas la patience d'être altruiste, surtout avec des personnes qu'il considérait comme des déchets. Il respira un grand coup et posa enfin une question.

- Quand me conduirez-vous à ce type?

La femme le regarda surpris.

- Vous êtes si pressé que ça! Enfin c'est normal d'avoir hâte! C'est un endroit merveilleux! Comme un paradis! Vous pourrez faire tout ce que vous voulez! Manger, boire, dormir, vous balader dans les grands champs, regarder la télé, jouer à la console, chanter, danser! Le luxe est offert! Tout ce que tout le monde rêve de faire!

- Tout ça en échange de la liberté... commenta Kurapika à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? demanda la femme aux lunettes distraite.

- Non rien, affirma Kurapika.

- Bien! Il y a des bains privés et des servants attitrés. Je comprends que vous ayez hâte, ce sont comme de grandes vacances! Sauf qu'elles sont à vie!

Elle rigola.

- Si j'en avais la carrure, moi aussi je m'y jetterais les yeux fermés!

- Dites-moi un peu, est-ce qu'il saura tenir sa langue? demanda Kurapika avec presque un ton menaçant.

- Oh! Oui! Ce n'est pas un grand vantard! C'est un peu un gamin! Oui, oui!

- Parce que s'il lâche quoique ce soit, je me chargerais moi-même de le tuer! souffla Kurapika avec mépris.

Le sourire de la femme s'effaça.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il dira quoique ce soit... de toutes façon il possède trop de gardes du corps, vous ne pourrez pas le tuer! fit remarquer la femme.

Kurapika ne répondit rien. Il savait que ça ne serait pas un problème pour lui affronter quelques gardes du corps, mais il repensa à ce que lui avait dit la chamane et elle avait clairement expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas le tuer car il le mènerait aux prochaines pupilles écarlates. Il ne comprenait pas cependant pourquoi il devait dévoiler le clan auquel il appartenait, mais c'était apparemment ce qu'il avait compris de la chamane et la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé "d'y" accéder.

- Bon on commence par vous habiller?

- Je le ferais seul! s'exclama Kurapika furieux.

* * *

><p>Le plus grand aéroport de la république de Padokia était un vrai labyrinthe. Trouver le chemin qui menait à la sortie révélait du véritable exploit. Léolio traîna sa valise d'un air moribond. Il cherchait le couloir 12, mais il se retrouvait coincé entre le 11 et le 13.<p>

- Mais bon sang! Où est ce fichu couloir! hurla-t-il enragé.

Certains passants le regardèrent d'un air effrayé.

Il demanda à quelques personnes qui ne savaient même pas parler sa langue, et puis une hôtesse lui indiqua que le couloir 12 était 500 mètres plus loin.

- À quoi ça sert de mettre des numéros s'ils ne sont même pas à côtés! pesta Léolio.

Il réussit enfin à sortir de l'aéroport, non sans avoir bataillé, et pu enfin prendre un taxi qui allait le conduire à sa première mission. Escorter une jeune fille!

Léolio se lécha les babines à cette pensée, mais il se rappela soudain qu'elle n'était pas destinée à lui mais à son vieux cinglé de patron. Il devait récupérer cette fille de la mafia de Padokia, ce n'était pas un travail aisé puisqu'il devait le faire en toute discrétion. La mafia l'avait sans doute vendue à prix fort, mais était-elle pour autant consentante ? Quelque chose lui dit que non. Et éthiquement cela allait quand même lui poser un problème, mais il se dit que pour faire "la chose" qu'il voulait, il devait faire profil bas. Ce qui n'était pas son fort!

Un taxi noir arriva, un type descendit et fit signe à Léolio de monter. Il s'exécuta sans broncher. Ce devait être la mafia.

En montant dans la voiture, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tort. Un type gras l'attendait dedans avec des bracelets et bagues en or. Quand le type le salua, il put également s'apercevoir qu'il avait des dents du même métal.

- La fille attends bien sagement dans une autre voiture, maintenant parlons affaire ! annonça le personnage en faisant grelotter ses bijoux.

Léolio sourit intérieurement, s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il excellait, c'était bien les affaires !

Quand ce dernier sortit enfin de la voiture, après les négociations, il fut satisfait d'avoir tiré un aussi bon prix, mais il se ravisa soudain rapidement quant à sa félicité car l'action qu'il venait de faire était éthiquement discutable. Il n'ignorait pas que la vie de ces pauvres jeunes filles allait être sans doute une misère et lui allait simplement y contribuer.

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ! commenta Léolio à voix basse.

En face de lui était garée une voiture blanche très moderne dont le prix semblait inestimable. Cela ne le surprenait pas de la part de mafieux qui voulaient à tout prix mettre en avant leur richesse et soupira à cette pensée. Il avança tout de même légèrement excité par la future rencontre qu'il allait faire. Son côté séducteur était en manque de présence féminine et son côté moralisateur tremblait à l'idée du sort inhumain réservé à la jeune fille. Chaque pas lui semblait durer une éternité et enfin il arriva au niveau de la voiture et la portière s'ouvrit avec le chauffeur l'invitant à entrer. Il s'assit donc à l'avant déçu de ne pas avoir pu observer la beauté.

La jeun' fille est à l'arrière, commenta simplement le chauffeur avant de démarrer la voiture.

Léolio tenta un coup d'œil en arrière mais ne put rien voir à cause de la vitre intérieure teintée qui séparait le compartiment avant de l'arrière.

Vous l'avez vue ? demanda Léolio légèrement déçu.

Ah oui ! C'est bien la plus belle fille du monde ! s'exclama le chauffeur admiratif. Elle a des yeux magnifiques avec un brin de colère qui la ferait presque voir rouge !

Le jeune hunter médecin fit semblant de rire au commentaire du chauffeur, mais le cœur n'y était pas, il avait presque envie d'aider la fille à s'échapper. Il se reprit cependant assez vite en se rappelant que c'était peut-être la seule façon de gagner assez d'argent pour soigner des personnes gratuitement et pour un autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer.

Le reste du chemin se passa cependant plus ou moins dans un silence entrecoupé par des commentaires par-ci, par-là. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport un dirigeable les attendait avec l'espèce de vieux déjanté déguisé en magicien et toute une escorte de gardes du corps, de serviteurs et même des animaux de compagnie que Léolio n'avait jamais vu. Il était enfin temps d'observer le doux visage de la jeune fille !

Après être descendu de la voiture, il entreprit d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture et soudain ce fut comme si le soleil apparaissant soudainement après le passage de lourds nuages grisonnants. Ce fut en effet ce qui se passa littéralement car il y avait une éclaircie dans le ciel, mais cela rendit les cheveux de la jeune fille plus brillants que ce qu'ils devaient être en temps normal. Les cheveux dorés dans le vent épousaient les formes de sa robe blanche et ses mains fines d'un teint pâle comme une poupée de cire remettait ses longs cheveux en place. Un léger maquillage soulignait ses traits, ses pommettes et lèvres roses coquillage. Ses yeux d'un bleu carmin étaient l'élément le plus coloré de tout ce visage harmonieux, ils se fixèrent l'espace d'un instant sur ceux de Léolio. Ce dernier tellement absorbé par la contemplation de l'esthétique de la jeune fille se rendit à peine compte du regard si surpris de la fille qu'il frôlait l'incrédulité.

Euh, allez-vous… commença le futur médecin, mais il fut interrompu par une tornade violette.

C'était le collectionneur de jeunes filles.

Quelle créature si époustouflante ! s'écria le vieux bonhomme coloré. Aussi belle que je me l'étais imaginé et quels yeux ! Ils seront plus magnifiques avec un peu plus d'émotion bien entendu…

Et il ricana. Puis, pris les mains de la jeune fille blonde et l'entraina en avant entouré de ses autres filles de sa collection. Léolio les suivit dans le dirigeable et un instant avant de monter il jura que la belle aux cheveux dorés s'était retournée pour lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Comme il était un peu dans de drôles de nuages (étaient-ils doux ou orageux ?), il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il avait vu. C'était à se demander si cette pauvre enfant, qui était aux yeux du médecin une exquise femme, l'avait-elle haïe au premier coup d'œil pour l'avoir ainsi achetée ou bien lui avait-on rempli la tête de contes et de merveilles ? Léolio n'était pourtant pas dupe, elle serait enfermée dans sa cage dorée, sans plus jamais sortir, et lui était un des gardiens de cette prison.

Le bonhomme trapu emmena ses trophées dans une pièce à part et Léolio resta dans la pièce principale à remuer ses pensées entre excitation et culpabilité. Des filles, il en avait toujours connu et il avait toujours été un séducteur invertébré, mais il avait rarement eu une sensation aussi bizarre. C'était vrai la jeune fille était belle, mais plus que cela elle possédait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui l'avait complètement attendri et ce n'était pas forcément une question d'esthétique. Il y avait autre chose, une triste résignation.

N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

Le jeune hunter fut tiré de ses pensées.

Oui, sans aucun doute… commenta-t-il vaguement.

Elle a quelque chose de spécial ! annonça le vieux type en arrangeant son chapeau argenté. Tu verras, c'est une surprise !

Léolio leva la tête et aperçu la jeune fille qui observait le paysage par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais elle lui semblait assez familière, comme un vieil amour de jeunesse perdu. Un amour auquel il n'avait pas eu accès. Elle ne regarda pas dans sa direction mais semblait assez furieuse et par moments elle se calmait et abordait cet air curieusement résigné.

« Drôle de personnage », pensa Léolio.

Il faudra que je te recommande d'autres « bijoux » à attraper ! avertit le collectionneur. J'aimerai obtenir une amazone léopard, mais nous en parlerons une fois arrivé au manoir !

Le type vêtu de violet alla voir sa nouvelle trouvaille et la mena dans la salle réservée aux jeunes filles, cette fois-ci Léolio put se rendre compte du regard que lui jeta la belle à la chevelure dorée et c'était un regard noir. Elle devait le détester !

Léolio soupira et s'en fut morose jusqu'à son arrivée au manoir et il put éviter tout regard méprisant jusqu'à la porte de la grande maison. A ce moment-là, il put recevoir une réflexion soufflée très brièvement :

A quoi tu joues ?! murmura la jeune fille en passant à côté de lui sans lui dénier un regard.

Le jeune médecin en eut le cœur plus accablé. Le collectionneur par contre semblait aux anges, il n'arrêtait pas de parler et de décrire le manoir, les alentours et les diversions qui s'y faisaient. Il utilisait beaucoup de vocabulaire poétique et ponctuait ses discours de mots exubérants.

Vous êtes une de mes plus précieuses, ô princesse de Padokia ! roucoula le bonhomme bruyant. Douce comme une fleur, délicate comme du coton et bleue comme un océan !

Un des serviteurs apportant le thé ricana devant le ridicule de la phrase, mais cela mis le vieux collectionneur dans une colère noire. Et il chargea Léolio de le mettre personnellement à la porte, ce que ce dernier fit sans grand enthousiasme. Une fois qu'il fut revenu dans la salle il trouva la jeune fille seule en pleine contemplation des nombreuses babioles du manoir.

Vous vous plaisez ici ? tenta Léolio d'une manière assez maladroite.

La blonde lui jeta un regard incrédule. Léolio se tut.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda la jeune fille sévère.

Je… hésita le futur médecin ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir. J'ai…

Tu sais pertinemment que c'est un travail dangereux ! Tu n'es jamais à l'abri du danger ! En plus, il faut être un utilisateur de nen avertit ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins utiliser le nen ?

Les yeux de la belle lançaient des éclairs menaçants.

Je… oui ! répondit Léolio abasourdit par toutes ses remarques. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je saurais vous protéger, même si…

Toi me protéger ? Tu es vraiment un idiot ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais…

La jeune blonde ricana.

Non, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, n'est pas ?

Léolio resta interdit. Il essaya de se rappeler s'il avait connu une fillette blonde dans son enfance. Il observa à nouveau la jeune femme, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux azurs, son rictus et ses sourcils froncés qu'il avait déjà vu avant mais… le ton de sa voix… il faillit s'étrangler sous la surprise.

Kulerpika !

L'interlocutrice eut l'air désespérée.

T'en a mis du temps imbécile !

Wah ! C'est que… t-t'es vachement différent dans cet accoutrement ! lança Léolio en pointant un doigt accusateur.

L'autre rougit.

Je t'avais vraiment pas reconnu ! ça alors ! ça te va vachement bien ces habits de fille ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ?

Léolio rougit en se rappelant tout ce qu'il avait pu penser sur la jeune fille, sur « lui ».

Je t'expliquerais plus tard… lâcha l'autre.

Et juste à ce moment-là, le vieux collectionneur choisi pour apparaitre en sifflotant.

C'est qui qui va pouvoir voir ses yeux écarlates ? lança le vieil homme pour lui-même.

Les deux autres se jetèrent un regard consterné. Les explications allaient être pour plus tard !

_à suivre..._


End file.
